Soul Shifters: Dark Awakening
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: My first fanfic series is back with a new revised plot! A forgotten past reemerges as Tony Clark starts to lose himself after he purchased a mysterious necklace and recurring nightmares that pushed him to the limits. Unknown to him, as he consumed in darkness, a new hero from the darkness will emerge to save everyone. Now released: Chapter 1 and 2!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey, everyone! Today, we're not only watching KCA 2013 today, but some of us are turning off the lights in observance of Earth Hour! Which means it could be a little creepy at night with total darkness. Which brings me to this: the return of Soul Shifters! That's right, Tony and Daryl are back with a revised plot and same characters! However, I raised the rating a bit because of scary stuff is going to happen in this fic. So, readers who wants to see this kick into action once more after waiting for months to it's return, it's time to shift and start the show!_

* * *

_"Man is not truly one, but two"_

- Robert Louis

At some kind of prison hallway, two muscled men are guarding one of the prisons in this hallways. These prison cells contains not only intruders who accidentally or intentionally trespass this area, but also experiments from their mysterious, yet sinister plan. But one of these prison cells in this hallway contains a special experiment, which they heavily guarded to prevent it from escaping.

Most of them call it a perfect experiment, while some called it a deadly addition to their syndicate, and some called it dangerous assassin. However, one of them didn't even call it an assassin or an experiment, he thinks of it as a victim of this crime, a crime that nearly lose his innocence within him.

After weeks of seeing this experiment tortured and subjected to hypnotic drugs and sedatives, he can't take seeing it suffer anymore. So, without hestitation and ignoring his captor's orders, the man sneaks past the guards when they decided it's time to change shifts and when they are gone, he quietly opens the door to the prison cell.

As he opens the cell, he saw not an experiment, neither is a killer or an assassin. He only saw an innocent 4 year old boy, tortured and scarred from the syndicate's experiments on him. Seeing the scars and the empty look on his scarred face, the man realizes if he's tortured on him one more time, his mind will completely break and will become a complete monster that the syndicate will use him for their nefarious plans.

Not wanting to see him suffer like this, he tries to approach the boy to help him, but he noticed the man's presence and prepares to defend himself, despite being injured from his tortures.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," the man says to the boy, but he only gave him a death glare. "It's okay, all you have to do is to take a deep breath and relax."

Having no choice but to follow the man's instructions, he took in a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Now close your eyes and clear your mind," the man said to the boy. "Forget the pain you've injured and the torture you just faced."

Following his instructions, the boy close his eyes and calmly took deep breathes, clearing his mind of his recent tortures and pain he had.

"As you breath in the calming wind around you, breath out the pain and suffering you had. Anger will only lead your soul to be completely covered in corruption."

Feeling the calming wave in his body, the boy begins to lose conscious.

"Shroud yourself in darkness, ignore what everyone says, because every man is like a coin. Two side on a same one. Use the darkness within you to rest. Until the time is right, rest, calm yourself, and endure the pain you will have from now on. As light shines your path, darkness will also aid. It will guide you. It will be your weapon to stand against the corrupted. Don't let it control you. Calm yourself and rest."

As the boy tries to stay awake, he notices something around him: black aura coming out of him.

_"Darkness..."_

With a whisper, he completely blacks out.

_"Is darkness is our friend or foe?"_

_**Is it my true path?**_

* * *

**RunnerAwaker presents...**

* * *

Inside a dark bedroom, an 11-year old boy is staring blankly at the wall right in front of him while sitting on his bed as the same man as before takes a quick peek on him from the door before closing it slowly.

Then, a man older than him with the same appearance approaches the man and asks, "How is he?"

"He's fine. But judging how many minutes left before 10, I have a feeling he starts to feel 'it'," the man replied.

"Hmm... He's starting to change," the older man thought. "Looks like his necklace is amplifying his 'transformation' in any second."

"Yeah, but he's still a young boy, Dad," the adult reminded him. "Despite what he have going through and endures them a lot, he still remain firm to his decision to keep his abilities."

"And with that necklace, it's not causing the change, but it's also enhancing his abilities as we speak."

However, the man is still worried about this whole situation.

"He's getting stronger everyday, yet I'm worried about him more if he did."

"I know this isn't you're decision to choose this, but we have to face the consequences," his father said.

The man then sighs in defeat and says, "I know. I can't worry about him any longer. I have to let him do this, for his sake."

* * *

Back inside the bedroom, the boy keeps staring at the wall until he felt something painful to his chest. As he clutches it, his thoughts start to erase themselves and his memories start to fade.

* * *

The scene cuts to the same 4 years old boy staring blankly at the criminals pulling somebody to the door, which they are trying to throw him into the river as punishment for not cooperation.

As he continues to watch, his blank expression starts to fade as it replaces with horror.

* * *

It cuts back to the bedroom as the boy keeps on clutching his chest, which he starts to pant for air as he tries to reach for something on his desk.

* * *

We then saw the 4 year old boy pulls out not only some kind of necklace, but something from his pocket.

* * *

The boy managed to reach the object in one point, but it quickly fell down.

* * *

As the scene takes a closer look on the boy's hand, it revealed a pocket knife that he pulled out.

* * *

When the object fell to the floor, the boy desperately grabs it and clutches it in pain as he starts to feel weird while his memories and identity continue to fade.

* * *

As he silently approaches the criminals, his shock turned into anger as he reveals his necklace to be, a crescent moon-shaped pendant with a gem on the middle...

* * *

Which is the same design as the object that the 11 years old boy grabbed. Suddenly, he starts to scream as he felt more pain within his chest and his head. Before he can scream for help, his eyes widened in horror as he was quickly covered in black and purple aura, which he starts to scream in pain even louder.

* * *

As the criminals turned around when they heard a scream, they are quickly shocked to see the boy about to attack them with his knife, which the scene ends abruptly.

* * *

Back outside the bedroom, the man heard the boy's scream, which he realizes what it means.

"Looks like the shifting is done," his father declared.

Without hesitation, the man slowly opens the door and takes a peek at the boy's bedroom. When he noticed the boy, he slowly approaches him and becomes shocked upon seeing the boy.

"A-Are you okay?" the man slowly asks.

Hearing his voice, the boy slowly turns around and sees him, which he quickly recognizes.

"Yes, Master. I have awakened."

The man was now even more shocked upon seeing the boy's face, which is not seen. However, his shock faded as it replaced with relief.

"Sorry, I'm worried about you sometimes," the man said. "It never hurts to check."

However, the boy stood silent for a few seconds, which didn't amuse him a little, until he asks to his 'Master', "Master, I need to go into the city now. I need to hunt."

As he raises his head, we only saw his eyes darkened his green eyes and some weird crescent-shaped pupils.

* * *

**Soul Shifters**

* * *

We then saw an unknown figure wielding some sort of giant scythe overlooking the city at night and the full moon in front of him.

_A/N: Looks like it's starting! What new twists and turns in the beginning will we see? Find out on Chapter 1 soon! Until then, review and happy Earth Hour!_


	2. Shadow's Calling

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! But this is really hard to write compared to the old version of Soul Shifters! But with my collaborator, NashWalker, do all of the proofreading (Sorry, it's still my fic, so he can't help me with it), I can continue SS along with the other fics! So before we begin:_

**_Ian C:_**_Yes and it's an event where you put off the lights for one hour. Search Earth Hour on the net and thanks again for supporting my fics!_

**_Speed Striker SX: _**_Don't worry, I can do other fics thanks to my friend! So no worries!  
_

_So without further ado, here's the double-chapter release of Soul Shifters!_

_(Disclaimer: Forgot about this. I don't own The Amazing Spiez! except my OCs and plot! TAS owns Marathon!)_

**Episode 1: Dark Awakening**

**Shadow's Calling**

At a dark forest in a foggy night, a shadowed figure is hiking around the trees and bushes, trying to get out of this mysterious forest. Unknown to him, he was mysteriously followed by a shadowed creature from one of the bushes. At first, the creature looks like it wants to prey on the traveller, but it somehow looks concerned than mad with hunger upon watching the figure.

While walking through the bushes, questions starts to swarm in his head. Questions that made him confused and paranoid.

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_What is my purpose in here?_

Despite thinking a logical reason about this, it can't even helped him answer these questions. Before he can try to find the exit to the forest, he heard some noises from the bushes. Now scared, but suspicious about the bushes, he slowly asks, "H-Hello? A-Anyone there?"

However, after a few seconds, the noises have stopped. He calmed down at this, thinking that he must be imagining things. But when turned around to continue finding a way out from the forest, he was suddenly grabbed by some black shadow-like tentecles, immobilizing him to his arms and legs.

Confused and shocked at this predicament, he tries to struggle out of the tentecles, but to no avail as they pull him into the bushes. As he continues to struggle, he heard a mysterious voice.

_"Do you think you can fight it? Do you think you can resist the darkness?"_

He tries to find the source of that voice somewhere in the forest, but he can't since he was too busy trying to get out of the tentecles as they continue to dragged him to the bushes.

_"Your willpower is impressively strong, but if you resist, there is no hope for the world."_

He keeps on trying to pull out the tentacles as the mysterious voice continues.

_"Darkness maybe the source of all evil and corruption, but your own darkness is the only thing that can save the world. However, you still need to wake up your own dark side and give up the memories before you. Until then, stay wary of the changes around you and as you obtain the key to your future awakening..."_

When he was completely pulled into the bushes, the boy starts to panic upon who pulled him in when a shadowed hand grabs his face by surprise.

_**"Let yourself be consumed by the darkness."**_

* * *

He was quickly woke up from his bed, now shocked from his nightmare. He then scans around the area, trying to confirm that he is now woken up for real. Upon seeing the bunk bed he was sleeping under, walls covered with motorcycle and video game posters around them, and his video game console near his television set, he sighed in relief that he was able to wake up from his nightmare.

"Another nightmare, huh?" he said. "But what kind of nightmare did I have anyway? I can't remember..."

As he wonders about his nightmare in his bed, he thought that this is not the first time he has this. In fact, he has some recurring nightmares involving a vague dream of shadows, illusions, and forests. The strange thing is that the moment he wakes up, he can't remember a single thing about them. The boy is starting to get paranoid about them, wondering that his forgetten nightmare might be a sign of what's coming. But despite this, he dismisses it as a stressed nightmare once again.

After he got out from his bed and took his bath, he then notices his own reflection on the bathroom mirror, showing his dark skin, emerald green eyes, and bluish black messy-like hair.

"What does it all mean?" he muttered in an emotionless tone.

* * *

Outside the house after a few minutes, Tony came out through the front door with his older siblings, Lee, Marc, and Megan, as they head off to school. Unknown to them, a mysterious creature is spying on him and after a few seconds, it suddenly took off through the walls and floor as a shadow.

When he rushed through the sidewalks of the business streets, it stumbled to a middle-aged man, which he noticed the creature below him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" the man asked in confusion.

Noticing something familiar about that man, it came out of the wall to take a closer look.

"Did you saw him?" he asked to the shadowed creature, which it nodded.

"How is he? Any changes to his soul?"

Despite not able to speak, the creature gave some kind of black orb to the man. After he examined the orb, he says, "It's started to act up a little. Hmm... He still not old enough, but he starts to experience it's influence."

He then gave the orb back to the creature.

"Keep observing him and report back to me about his condition. And make sure to give my father this letter while you have the chance," the man said as he also gave the creature an envelope. "I would go there to inform him about the shipments, but I don't have a lot of time to do that."

The creature nodded without hesitation and took off through the walls again. As he see the creature left, the man muttered in worry, "I pray that this day won't come."

* * *

At Southdale Junior High, the Clark siblings are in history class as the teacher is currently lecturing his students about the Dark Ages in medieval times. Although Marc and Megan are focusing on the lecture, Lee, on the other hand, is too focused on the new student and cheerleader in class. As for Tony, he tries to stay awake in class, but he starts to doze off as he lies down on his desk. When he does, he starts to hear a mysterious voice.

_"Can you hear me?"_

He quickly woke up in shock upon hearing the voice and confused, he looked around the room to find the source of that sound.

_"Can you hear me, dark one?"_

He searched around the classroom and under the desks, but to no avail, he can't find the source of that voice.

_"You have to wake up."_

"Who's there?" Tony said in panic.

_"You don't have much time. Waiting cannot contain your own shadow."_

"If this is a prank, I'm not laughing!" he said in fear.

_"This is not a lie. You need to wake up."_

"That's it! I'm telling my teacher that you're messing with the announcement room!" he said as he starts to approach to his teacher, unaware that his siblings or his classmates didn't noticed him leaving his desk.

_"I'm afraid calling help is out of the question."_

Before he can touch his teacher, everything around him, including the whole classroom disappears, leaving him in a dark void around him.

"What the heck?!"

_"Corruption is starting to spread. You need to wake up, now."_

"What do you mean "corruption is spreading"?!" Tony asked in confusion.

_"Unless you can wake up, the world will be doomed unless you will wake up."_

"How can I wake up when I'm already awake?! If this is a nightmare, then I suggest you wake me up right now!"

_"I can't do that. This is the space between you soul's reality and the reality of fact's reality."_

"Now you're making this confusing."

_"It doesn't matter right now since I called you here for a warning. The world will faced destruction by the hands of corruption and if it's not stopped before doomsday, hope is lost."_

"If you're talking about villains trying to take over the world, why didn't you say so? I'm a secret agent spy for WOOHP along with my brothers and sister. We always save the world from them," Tony said to the voice, telling it about his secret identity. "If you let my siblings over here, they-"

_"Your occupation and your loved ones are out of the question."_

"Huh?"

_"They will not able to stop the corruption even with their hearts united. However, you're the only one that can stop it."_

"What? Me?!" he said in shock.

_"Yes, if you wake up your own potential, you will stop the corruption from spreading. But there is a cost for all this."_

"Cost? For saving the world?"

Tony then suddenly forced to sit on a black sofa that appeared out of nowhere as the black void became a black and purple room and starts to spin around.

_"Yes. In exchange for this potential, you have to give up as a cost to this. Everything has a price."_

Tony was speechless upon hearing the voice's explaination when some black orbs containing footages of his past life appeared around him as they spin the opposite direction as the room.

_"You're memories will be erased from your soul and your mind. Your happy times, your tragic days, depressed moments, your hardships, and your loved memories will disappeared, with no options to recover them. And not only that, you will sever your contact to your own loved ones, closed your heart to them, treating them as strangers, and erase your own personality in order to wake up your true power."_

"You're saying you want to give up my family, friends, and my memories to save the world?! Never!" Tony protested.

_"You don't have much choice to this matter."_

"Well, what happens if I "wake up" and not give up all of those?"

The voice then become silent after Tony asked that question and after a few seconds, it spoke up.

_"Unfortunately, this is not a choice, but it's your fate."_

Then, the chair disappears as Tony is now standing back in a dark void.

_"You can't escape it. You choose to give up."_

"You're lying. I don't want to give up my family!" he shouted in anger.

_"You can't fight this destiny. Everything is already set and in order to wake up, you need to find the final item to fulfill this fate."_

"Well, I don't want to find this final item because Tony Clark doesn't want to lose my memories!"

_"Your name is not real. You have to wake up to find it."_

"My name is real! And stop telling me to wake up!"

_"Are you sure? Is everything around you is real?"_

"Of course, everything around me except this creepy place is real! Now get me out of here!"

_"Is your words real?"_

"Stop asking me those weird questions!" Tony shouted, now started to panic at the mysterious voice.

_"Is your ideals are real?"_

"Stop it!"

_"Is your friends are real?"_

"I told you to knock it off!"

_"Is your life is real?"_

**"SHUT UP!"**

_"If that's your answer, then is your whole identity is real?"_

"Can't you just zip it?! Of course I'm-"

He stops in mid-sentence as he starts to feel a strange wave within him.

"Real?"

Then, he starts to have visions of mysterious men with guns, a dark room, a man pulling something in some room, and a man whipping a person off-screen with some other men watching from the glass window, which it starts to strain his head.

"W-What is all this?!"

_"Your memories."_

"M-My memories?!"

Before he can ask another question, he suddenly finds himself strapped in some kind of bed, unabling him to move.

"Where am I?!" Tony asked in shock and fear.

Then, he was suddenly approached by a shadowed-cloaked man in front of him, holding some kind of remote.

"W-Who are you?"

Ignoring Tony's question, the man silently puts electrodes on his whole body and spins a dial on his remote.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?!" he panickly asks, but the man didn't answer as he starts to approach a lever nearby. "What the heck are you doing?!"

Realizing what he's going to do after seeing an electric sign above the lever, Tony quickly shouts in panic, "No, wait! Please, don't. Please, no! I'm begging you, don't do it!"

But the man ignore his pleas as he's about to pull the lever.

"No, please! No, don't, no, no, NO! Please, I'm begging you to not pull that lever!"

But with no avail, the man already pulled the lever.

"No, NOOOOOO!"

It's already too late. Electricity from the electrodes starts to shock him painfully.

* * *

Without a warning, Tony quickly screams in fear, interrupting the class in the process.

When he stops screaming, he notices his classmates, including his older siblings, staring in disbelief and shock while his history teacher glares at him angrily.

"Looks like somebody don't like my class very much," the teacher said. "Sleeping is one thing, but screaming in the middle of my lecture?! You just earned yourself to the principal's office, Clark. Now march!"

Realizing what he did, he became embarrassed at this as his classmates starts to mock him on his screaming and his punishment while his siblings slap themselves in embarrassment.

Before he leave the classroom, he notices his notebook is opened and he was surprised at it's contents.

It contains some drawings of some kind of shadows, a black crescent-shaped moon, drawings of people covered in dark aura, and the words: **"SHADOWS", "CORRUPT", "REALM", "MEMORIES", AND "DARKNESS"**.

Surprised at the notebook's contents, he becomes shock as he left the classroom and head off to the principal's office. When he does, lots of questions come in mind for Tony.

What are those drawings? Did I drew them? What those drawings and words mean?

However, he can't find the answers and decided to shrugged it off. However, as he's about to enter the principal's office, one question did actually haunt him.

_**"What did I just dream just now?"**_


	3. Shadowed Charm

**Shadowed Charm**

After what happened in the classroom and doing his time in detention, Tony just arrived at the usual table in the cafeteria, now looking grim after experiencing some strange events earlier.

Then, his older siblings arrived at the table as Megan asks to him in worry, "Do you want to tell us what happened back at history class? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"If you mean a nightmare, then yes. Problem is, I have no clue about it nor why I just screamed during class," Tony answered.

"Then if you don't know what your nightmare is all about, why did you interrupt the class with you're screaming anyway?" Marc asked. "I've would have finished listening on the Dark Ages' wars and after-effects of them."

"Well right now, my head's in the Dark Ages. Ever since our failed mission, I'm having these recurring nightmares lately and the thing is, I can't remember what they are all about!" Tony said.

"Maybe you can't remember them since you always focused on video games and stuff instead of your studies," Marc guessed.

"That or you're just bummed out about that mission lately," Lee added.

"I think your dreams are trying to tell you to listen for us for a change. If you haven't running off without listening our warnings back there, we would have caught that villain without a problem," Megan suggested.

"This talk again?! Look, I have no problem with the missions and I have no problem with sleeping either!" Tony angrily said to his siblings. "You just don't understand with my problems right now!"

"Yes we do. And if you listen and let us help us with your problems for a change..."

"Forget it, I'm going to the arcade to let off some steam." he said before he left the cafeteria in anger.

"Tony, wait!"

It was too late. Tony already left, much to Megan's dismay.

"What's with him all of the sudden?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I hope he still haven't forgotten about our current mission, Jerry is almost done with the analysis of the clues we sent him and we could hear from him in any minute," Marc said.

"I hope so," Megan said in worry.

Unknown to them, they are being watched by a girl behind the entrance.

* * *

At the streets of Southdale, Tony is skating down the sidewalks with his skateboard, who is still grim about what happened earlier.

"I don't have problems with the missions lately, I always trust my instincts. Besides, it's those forgetting nightmares I've been having."

Suddenly, he quickly stopped his skateboard when he suddenly clutches his head in pain as he starts to hear mysterious, but fainted voices in his head.

_**"D..ar..ne..s"**_

"Oh no, not again!" Tony said in dismay as he tries to block the voices in his mind.

_**"H..e..p..u..s..."**_

"Stop it! I don't want to hear this!"

_**"F...in..it...Fi...d...th...key..."**_

"No... NO!"

All of the sudden, he finds himself in some kind of black hallway.

"W-Where am I? And where's my skateboard?!" he asked in shock.

Then, he hears some kind of a child's laughter around him, which he's now afraid of that voice.

"W-Who's there?"

He turns around to find some kind of a boy younger than him running through the hallways.

"Hey, kid! If this is your prank to making me like a fool around the sidewalk, then this isn't funny!"

But the boy didn't listen as he continues to run through the hallways, causing the impatient 11-year old to chase him down in anger.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

As he running through the corners and forks of the hallway, he comes across a black door at the end of it. Thinking that the child entered here, he opens it without hesitation, which a bright flash of light appears in front of him behind the door, causing him to cover his eyes from it.

After the light is gone, he opens his eyes to find himself in some kind of antique store, much to his shock.

"Huh? Now where am I?!" he asks in confusion.

"You're in my shop."

Shocked, he notices an old man by the counter, who notices his arrival in the shop.

"I believe you came in when you were passing by," the old man said with kindness.

Tony on the other hand, has no clue how he got here as his last memories before is that he found himself in a dark hallway chasing a child.

"No, you don't understand. I was just chasing down this kid and-"

"A kid? I didn't see a child entering here," the man said in confusion. "In fact, you're the only child who ever entered my shop."

Seeing that he's telling the truth, he decided to leave immediately, since he has nothing to do in this shop. But when he's about to, he suddenly felt another strange wave of calmness in his head, causing him to stop at the door.

_**"F..i..d..it..."**_

He tries to resist the wave within him, but he wasn't able to as he notices something on one of the store shelves: a black crystal crescent-shaped pendant with a teardrop in the middle of it. Despite his lack of interest of this store, he felt a strange urge to wear the pendant.

_**"G..ra...it..."**_

Feeling like he wants the pendant, he grabs it and felt it's crystallized texture. Now entranced by the pendant, he suddenly see shadows and black aura coming right towards him and before they approach him, he was suddenly snapped out of trance when the man said, "I take it you're interested by that pendant, I see."

Tony was confused at what just happened until he saw the pendant on his hands.

"No, wait! I don't know what happened! I don't know how this pendant got in my-"

"You felt you want it, right?" the man curiously asked to the 11 year old boy, which he starts to get second thoughts about this.

"Now that I think about it, I felt like I need to find this pendant anyway," Tony said without hesitation.

"Hmm... Now that I thought about it, this pendant was in the legend that I read long ago."

_"In one dark night, a crystal made of darkness appeared in the rocky mines. Entranced by it's beauty, the miners took the crystal and sold it to the auction. One of the auctioneers, who is a jewelry maker, decided to make the crystal a pendant shaped like a moon. But somehow, the ones who bought the crystal, including the miners who found it, fell into a coma and the ones who found them was shocked to see that the crystal was gone. However, the jewelry maker is the only one who still awake and seeing the true nature of these crystals, he decided to hide the pendant until it will find a true wielder to wear it."_

"Wow, is that legend is even real?" Tony asked in curiosity.

"Some of them said it's true, but others feel it's just an urban legend," the old man answered. "But to the others who believed them, they said that the pendant made out of these cursed crystals belongs to the darkness and I felt that only the person whose heart is covered by darkness, but is not corrupted by it shall wear the pendant."

Shocked at the legend of the pendant he's holding, Tony became silent as he stares at it. Seeing that he's really not interested at this, the old man decided to return the pendant to the shelf as he says, "If you feel that this legend is nothing but fiction, I'll respect that and let you get that pendant out of your-"

"I'll take it."

The man is now confused at what the boy just said, seeing before that he only entered his shop by accident. "Um, no offense. But that necklace is too expensive for your allowance and-"

"I don't care," Tony said in an emotionless tone. "I need them. I don't have much time."

Seeing his now empty look in his face, the man now realized about this and says, "I... I understand. That necklace is on the house just for you. But please, whatever you do, don't overdo it."

"Don't worry, I won't," Tony said without hesitation.

Then, he was suddenly surrounded by black aura as shadows starts to envelop him, which the old man was able to see it with his own eyes without fear.

"I'll see you soon."

Without a warning, Tony disappeared without a trace, leaving the man in bewilderment. Despite this, he decided to pick up his phone and call someone.

"It's me. Yeah, I'm fine, son. But look, remember the boy you've mentioned years ago?" he asked on the phone. "Well, he somehow found my shop and purchased the Crystal Moon of Shadows. I have a feeling that he starts to recover his "condition"."

* * *

In some kind of library, the same man from before is currently calling the old man from the shop.

"I was afraid this would happen. I sent the observers back to check on him once again. If he completely recovers and wakes up in front of his loved ones, I'm afraid this won't end well," the man said in worry.

_"Are you saying to let him take him away from his family once again?" _the old man asked in fear.

"I have no choice. It would able to protect him and his loved ones rather to leave him alone," the man said with regret. "I better go. Thanks for the heads up anyway."

After he hangs up, he then sat in his desk and looks at the picture frame right in front of him. Looking at the picture of him and an unknown boy near him, he let out a sigh and said, "Please, young man. Please, find me... Find me before you wake up. Please, I don't want to lose you."

With those words, tears came out of his eyes in sadness.

**_A/N: _**_Looks like a turn of events! What's going to happen next now that Tony obtained a mysterious pendant? Find out in the next chapter and until then, review and see ya!_


End file.
